specspidermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man/Peter Parker
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Biography Early Life The early history of Peter Parker is largely unknown. At some point, his parents Richard and Mary Parker were killed. He was sent to live with Richard's older brother Ben and his wife May. He once was friends with Eugene Thompson when they were both very young. Because Eugene kept taking his clothes off, Peter nicknamed him Flash. Peter spent most of his life as a geek, picked on by other children. Peter and Flash grew apart until it got to the point where Flash bullied Peter. He later befriended Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. He and Gwen were friends with Eddie Brock, whose father was friends with Richard. However, Eddie was older and graduated before Peter. Becoming Spider-Man After being bitten by a genetically altered spider, Peter was endowed with super powers and sets out to fight crime as a costumed superhero named Spider-Man. At first though, he used his powers to get money by fighting a wrestler named Crusher Hogan. After defeating the wrestler, he found out that if he wanted to obtain any cash he must first sign a contract with Sulivan Edwards, the manager. Peter refused and Sulivan didn't give him any money. Peter complained that it was not fair. Edwards returned by saying that it was not "his problem." Just as Peter was about to leave, a burglar came out of Sulivan's office with some stolen money. As the burglar fled he ran past Peter who, did nothing, to get back at Sulivan for not giving him any money, claiming it was "not his problem." As Peter returned home he found that Uncle Ben had been shot and killed by a crook, because the criminal wanted Ben's car. Enraged, Peter went after the criminal as Spider-Man, and confronted the killer in an old warehouse. He found it to be none other then the burglar that he had allowed to pass. Overcome with guilt, Peter vowed to use his powers for good, remembering his uncle's words that, "With great power comes great responsibility." High School The night before school started, Spider-Man foils an attempted bank robbery. The next day, Peter arrived at school and told Gwen and Harry that he was determined to get a date with cheerleader Sally Avril, though both she and Flash humiliated him in front of everyone. After school, Peter and Gwen were offered an internship at the lab of Dr. Curt Connors, where Peter had been given his powers. Both were accepted. Peter went to Harry's home, where Harry's father Norman congratulated him on his new career. Toomes, taking the name "Vulture," broke in wearing a winged suit and kidnapped Norman. Peter slipped out to don his Spider-Man costume and pursued Vulture. He succeeded in rescuing Norman but lost sight of Vulture in the fight. Later, Peter went to the lab where he met up with Gwen, Eddie, and Connors. When he found out he would not be paid for the internship, he decided to sell pictures of himself as Spider-Man to The Daily Bugle. He met the editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson who was unimpressed by him and threw him out. That night, Norman was attacked by Vulture once more. When Spider-Man tried to stop him, he was fired upon by the Enforcers, who distracted him while Vulture chased Norman's limousine. While being pursued by the Enforcers, he followed after Vulture and ended up defeating him while getting the assassins off his back. When he returned home, Aunt May gave him a curfew to ensure he didn't come home late again. She then gave him a slice of pie. In Dr. Connors' laboratory, Connors demonstrated to Peter, Gwen, and Eddie a new potential source of clean energy: genetically modified eels. After Gwen and Peter leave, Connors' colleague, Max Dillon, attempted to upgrade the lab's electrical filters. However, he fell into the tank and was sent to the hospital. There he was found to be emitting strong electrical fields and was placed in quarantine. Max was further angered when a doctor explained that, although he was stable, he must wear a special suit to contain this emitted bioelectricity. Peter was assigned to tutor a popular girl named Liz Allen. He was attempting to teach her science in a cafe when an angry Max entered and accidentally short circuited the power. Max then left. Peter, believing him to be dangerous, pursued him as Spider-Man. Peter managed to photograph Max and remove his mask. Max became enraged and attacked, but fled while Peter is distracted by a phone call from Aunt May. The following day Peter discovered that his photographs had not developed properly. He was still able to identify the man he fought as Max. He met with Dr. Connors, Eddie, and Gwen to seek a way to contain Max, who had been attacked by the police. Meanwhile, Max decided to seek help from the lab. Max arrived at the lab and became aggressive, threatening Connors' wife, Martha. Eddie distracted him long enough for Peter to lead the girls to safety and return as Spider-Man. Max, calling himself "Electro," began to fight with Spider-Man. The battle led the pair out from the lab into the rain, where Spider-Man spotted a radio tower beside a pool. He knocks Electro into the water, causing him to short circuit into unconsciousness. At school the next day, Peter talked to Liz in the hall. She was complimenting his tutoring when the popular students approached. Liz quickly changed her attitude, acting rude, and walked away to protect her reputation. In the lab, Dr. Connors picked up a vial of lizard DNA that Electro had electrified, and left with his wife. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Good Characters Category:Superpowered Individuals Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Individuals With Superpowers Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Living Characters